Voice Actor Hilarity Extras
by TheRadioactiveWriter
Summary: Ever since that fateful day, the basketball teams of Japan had been at peace over the single factor that brought them together: the Author and her utter tomfoolery in the world of basketball over their other lives in different universes. However, in nearly every story on the face of the Earth, this peace was about to be broken once more. COMPLETE! PART 2 of VAH Series!
1. Be Free!

**Guess who came back with a shorter version of Voice Actor Hilarity?**

 **This is somewhat of a sequel to the fanfiction called Voice Actor Hilarity, but it is shorter. However, I'm going to make it as good as I can possibly make it with the slightly smaller cast. One or two of the Miracles are going to show up, but the story/drabbles are centered on the other players.**

 **The clues are mackerel and swimming. The rest should be obvious.**

* * *

It was a truly strange day for the basketball team of Touo.

Ever since that day with Aomine turning into a ladies' man, and a likable one at that, they've been on edge. Seirin had told all the teams to not worry over it since the perpetrator had stopped her actions, albeit that last part with Halloween and vampires made the holiday all the more terrifying.

However, their problem lay with their apologetic brown-haired mushroom, which was Sakurai Ryo.

There was nothing wrong with the kid, except for his constant apologizing to the point where he tends to hyperventilate and bending his back from bowing so much it reminds them of a woodpecker drilling into trees.

Today, Sakurai complimented his teammates as usual, did his practices, helped with cleaning afterwards, and was generally quiet.

It was disturbing.

The mushroom boy would always be sputtering out apologies to anyone with anything that he's doing, yet all day he was not.

Momoi decided that enough was enough, and even though it was somewhat peaceful- if Wakamatsu yelling at Aomine was peaceful- it started to creep her out from how silent Sakurai was.

"Sakurai-kun?"

"Yes, Momoi-san," the player held his gaze with the pink-haired girl. The look was incredibly familiar, yet she couldn't place where she'd seen it before.

"How are you feeling?"

Sakurai immediately answered, "I feel different most of the time. Right now, all I want to be is be free."

He paused, "Momoi-san, do you know where the closest pool is?"

"Eh? We have a pool in the third corridor of the building, but why do you-"

Without any warnings, he took off at the speed of light, scaring the other students in the hallway while the distance between man and water grew ever closer.

"What...was that," Aomine was baffled at the sight before him.

Wakamatsu replied, "It's what happened to you when you went under, ya dumbass."

Momoi took out her phone and started texting every single person she could think of to warn them of what was to come.

 _The Author is back._

* * *

 **Is anyone else excited for Fire Emblem Fates?**

 **Fun fact about Sakurai's voice actor: he's voicing the male avatar in Fates, which is pretty cool. Also, the fact that one of the characters has a rather outstanding quality to her besides her older sister vibes, and she's smothering the avatar like a mother...**

 **Sakurai's got game.**


	2. The Shipping Lord Has Come

I do not own the references made nor do I own Kuroko no Basuke.

I have tried my best at punning things on a whim. They suck, but it's better than punning things unintentionally like I've been doing recently. I have better puns with Undertale, but maybe I'll post those later.

Meh, I have exams to worry about.

The key words are tactician and THE SHIPPING LORD!

That is all.

* * *

"Is the captain okay," Koganei whispered to Izuki. "He's been acting off lately."

Off was an understatement.

The brown-haired man moved significantly more slower while he shot his usual three-pointers. There wasn't anything different from a passerby point of view, but to anyone that knew the captain, this was a major change. This was something that Riko would not accept as a change in pace could mean the end of the match.

"Hyuuga-kun, do you mind coming over here?"

Passing the ball to Izuki, Hyuuga jogged over to the coach.

"Your stats are the same as always, so why are you slowing down?"

"Slowing my pace slightly came give a diverse amount of moves in a few seconds' time," he pushed up his glasses. "Doing so can enable me to recognize the situation of the other players' movements while having the ability to possibly fake out my opponent with either passing to someone or shooting myself."

Riko opened her mouth to protest, but Hyuuga cut her off, "By the way, are those new hair-clips?"

She blinked for a second, "Yes, they are... How did you know?"

Koganei and Izuki stood a good distance away from the two. The ravenette of the two had his eyes closed in concentration.

"I got it!"

"You know why captain is acting weird?"

"No, he's gonna be robbin' the opponents blind because he's gonna tip the scales!"


	3. Sk8terboi

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but the story's random spouts of crazy might or might not be mine(?).**

 **Next chapter will be the end of this extras story, but I wonder if you guys would enjoy reading a sort of spin-off series that kinda reflects off of the other stories in a way. Tell me in the reviews because I'd like to know.**

 **The hints are: Book, and uh, I'm not very sure what else. He never really had a shining moment in the anime since he showed up a total of two times? Three?**

* * *

The Uncrowned Generals were gaping at the sight of such a casual Akashi when they were just practicing basketball a few minutes ago. Literally, five minutes ago, there stood an Akashi who was calm, collected, and hella-scary when provoked with matching ruby eyes that would pierce anyone's souls. Then, a puff of smoke had clouded their vision, and suddenly, they saw the most relaxed version of Akashi they'd ever seen.

No, that didn't mean Akashi was wearing some classy, but casual clothes like that Kise guy over on Kaijo.

It meant that the red-headed heir of a major corporation was wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt with a red hoodie and shorts. Worn out sneakers accompanied the look, and with the skateboard in his hand, the younger teen looked like a normal kid for once in his life.

It scared them to the point of calling Seirin for help because it was happening again. In the past they were too young to die to an Akashi that called himself a squirrel with flipping swords that appeared out of a flipping broom-!

They sighed in relief when they heard the feminine voice answer, _"Hello?"_

 _"Akashi went 'poof!', and suddenly, he looks like- like- not Akashi! He-"_

 _"Yeah, we kinda figured that out. We already captured Sophie and we'll fix the problem when **she stops being so stubb-** "_

 **CLICK!**

"So," the group of basketballers turned over to see a mischievous smirk on the redhead's face, "anyone know where I can check out the ladies?"

 _SEIRIN, SAVE US_ , they all mentally cried. _WE MISS OUR SOMEWHAT NORMAL FIRST YEAR._

In the end, they were able to at least laugh at the way this alternate Akashi tried (and failed) to flirt with girls since he accidently hiked up said-females skirt using the breeze every single damn time.


	4. Rocketlaunching for Days

Yosen was under attack from an angry Murasakibara.

No, it wasn't because he was woken up from his nap.

No, it wasn't because of the test grade that he got on his math quiz. (He really wouldn't care about math unless Aka-chin would tell him to do better.)

It was because someone was bold enough to take a potato chip from him.

A single potato chip that wasn't even half the size of his palm, but that didn't stop the purple-haired giant from going on a ramapage. Such things were to be expected-

"Where the hell did he get that damn bazooka?!"

-except he somehow carried a freaking rocket launcher to school.

Currently, Himuro Tatsuya was remained calm at the sight of the destructive titan that rampaged while waiting for his younger brother to pick up.

"Someone buy him a bag of chips for the love of all humanity!"

That was the day that human kind remembered to never screw around with a hungry, snack-loving giant whose catchphrase was _'I'll crush you_.'

* * *

 **I lied. The next update will be the last because I found this reference too good to pass up. At least I'm done with the next one, but know this folks: this isn't the end of this story. In fact, it's just beginning!**


	5. BURN!

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! I can't believe I forgot that multiple times throughout this exxtra story. *Shakes head in shame***

* * *

Seirin had enough of all the bullshit that they'd been through with this Sophie girl and her antics. Ever since the first call with Toou, they had been subjected to hearing calls from every single team that held one of the Generation of Miracles and those related to them.

Murasakibara had become a rocket-launching sadist, the apologetic mushroom had been swimming nonstop in the academy's pools with Momoi and the captain trying to literally fish him out with fried mackerel of all things, and even Alex who was staying over at Kagami's apartment had begun calling herself a man while wearing a Chinese-themed outfit with a panda plushie.

While they snickered over Akashi's most recent persona, they knew they had to fix things and permanently because they didn't have enough time to deal with annoying fangirls.

The most recent one was of Kuroko donning a black robe while holding a wand and a pair of round glasses. Strangely, he also drew a lightning-shaped mark on his forehead, but before they could ask him why, or rather who, he was doing that, Kagami practically blasted the doors open with the perpetrator being dragged behind him by her hoodie. Her wrists were bound by rope, thus left her with no other option than to scream her lungs out.

"I demand to have equal rights," the girl yelled, flailing her bound fists against the arm that held her captive. "I'm a human being like the rest of you, so at the very least, you could stop dragging me like a sack of potatoes!"

"I would appreciate having my eardrums intact," the redhead mumbled under his breath while Sophie huffed angrily. "Besides, you've been causing a lot of trouble lately, and we'd like you to stop it."

This made the girl roll her eyes, "Puh-lease. I'm one of the more tamer writers in my line of work, and trust me, there are worse. While I may seem like a siracha-topped hot fudge bacon sundae to you guys, I'm more vanilla than one may think of me!"

That last comment made Kagami stop in his tracks, "Those kinds of desserts actually exist?"

"I know right? Sometimes, I wonder how someone could enjoy eating that, or heck, who made them in the first place, y'know?"

"Maybe it's the chocolate that hides the spicy flavor?"

"Maybe if you scraped the siracha off since a little bit is good enough for something so sugary sweet?"

The two of them contemplated on the idea. The Seirin team just looked on their conversation in exasperation.

"Sometimes, I just watch the cooking channel for inspirational dishes that just make me think 'Whoa, that actually exists?' Do you do the same?"

"Actually, I do," the redhead admitted. "It helps to know that there are some things worth trying, even if it looks and sounds weird."

"Hello."

"The hell Kuroko!"

"HOLY FLIPPING SKITTLESHITS!"

Sophie and Kagami jumped back in alarm at the sudden appearance of the shadow who simply blinked at their reactions. Hand on her heart, Sophie mentally cursed at herself for forgetting about the disappearing phantom man while Kagami outwardly expressed himself in a way that the redhead would.

"When the hell did you get there, Kuroko?!"

"I was standing here the whole time. Everyone is waiting for the two of you to stop talking, so please follow me."

With a dramatic swish of his cape, Kuroko went back to the others as Kagami and Sophie stared at the light blue-haired boy in disbelief.

"Never thought this would happen again. Seriously, it didn't even last as long as the first time, yet you found me," the girl lowered her voice. "How'd you know I was in that book store?"

"The eyes gave it away," he flicked the glasses up her nose, making her face scrunch up in annoyance. "There aren't that many people who have literal glowing yellow eyes in Tokyo."

"Hmph."

Once they had made sure the girl couldn't escape and that the restraints wouldn't magically pop up using Kuroko's magical skills, the basketball team were in utter silence as they stared at the so-called writer.

Shifting around in her seat, Sophie couldn't help but let her eyes wander around her surroundings. They were in the classroom that they used for viewing videos against upcoming opponents with the minimal amount of furniture and a television for said-purposes. It was a grey room that had enough light to let someone see, but it was dark enough that they'd have to watch where they were going.

"Why are you doing this, Sophie? I thought you let us off the voice acting business," Riko's voice brought the ravenette back to her current situation.

"Simple," was the reply of the girl. "I wanted to explore a bit more. What other lives have we lived is one of mankind's greatest questions! ...That, and I wanted to mess with you guys a bit more because it's fun to do so."

The vein that popped out of the coach's head throbbed in irritation, "Ah? You thought this was all for fun? It was a major pain in the ass to find you, and you're telling me that this was just for your own amusement?"

"Not just my own," Sophie waved her hands as much as she could while tied up. "Many others found it intriguing, down-right cracky, and fulfilling."

Hyuuga had to restrain Riko from smashing the brat's head in while Kiyoshi took over the interrogation.

"Sophie, how do you reverse the effects?"

"KUROKO, YOU SET SOMETHING ON FIRE?!"

"Ah," went the baby blue-haired teen. "It was a book."

As the flames died down, Kuroko's body had been enveloped in a puff of smoke that took away his black robes and wand to reveal the basketball uniform of Seirin. At the sight, Sophie's mouth let out an unimaginably loud scream and began thrashing against the binds that kept her in place.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Did you freaking burn my black book?!"

"Uh, it's pretty charred, so it's hard to know if it was black or not...," Kagami poked at the ashes of the book. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because that was the only way for me to go home! Sure, writing things down like personality swaps can be done on regular paper and pencil, but writers can only conjure enough power for one word to do so as we're severely limited to magical capabilities!"

"So, you're stuck here for the being, am I right?"

Sadly, the ravenette nodded, "Damn right on that one, Kiyoshi. It takes the Ministry of Writing five months to notice one person not making their quotas, and that's the minimum. Basically, you guys stranded me here without any way to go home."

"What about your fellow writers," Kuroko spoke up, scaring those who were near the phantom man."Can't they get you?"

"No, they can't. A single book can only transport one person at a time due to restrictions on writing power."

"Well, for the time being," Riko's voice sounded out from the back of the room, "I guess, you can stay around with us. However, you can't just mooch off of us. You're going to work for it."

Hairs on the back of everyone's necks stood up at the sight of a grinning Riko. Sophie, who looked a bit scared of the coach, knew of the dangers that lay behind that smile and just inwardly NOPED at the idea because _there's no freaking way this would happen to her-_

"As we meet the other teams, you're going to apoligize to them about what you've done," the next words rung hollow in the ravenette's ears. "In the meantime, you're going to come to Seirin and pose as a student to work on the basketball team. After all, the very least you can do is help out."

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE A MANAGER! THAT IS THE MOST OVERUSED CLICHE IN THE FANDOM! NONONONONONO-"

"You'll help out, right?"

At the dark aura that surrounded the brunette, Sophie had to swallow her pride (being murdered was not on her To-Do list) and nodded to her fate.

"Welcome to Seirin, Sophie!"

* * *

 **Thus, the second part of this trilogy (if you can really call it that) is finished, and the next story will take a (hopefully) refreshing take on the overused cliches in this fandom because I have committed the worst thing that anyone could've ever done: I made the characters out of character on purpose!**

 **In any case, I finally have a plot for all of this maddness: Make Sophie apologize for her (hilarious) crimes and live her life as a student of Seirin High.**

 **If you guys want her to suffer something amusing,** type in the review box below! **I love hearing suggestions because it's always great to get torture- I mean, funny material for all you guys!**


End file.
